New Year Night
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Saat Shikamaru tersesat di dunia entah berantah dan jatuh cinta pada gadis asing./"Kau bilang kalau aku membuat seorang Peri bahagia dia bisa membantu mengabulkan permohonanku kan?"/ Apa yang akan Shika lakukan saat dia harus pulang?./ For O! GOSIPH!.


**===:**=:

For O! GOSIPH! means Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!

www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, gaje, aneh, dan segala komponen lainnya yang membuat _**fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**_

.

Terinspirasi dari Hello Stranger film Thailand (kalo g salah) yang manis banget, ada yang udah nonton juga?

Gara-gara genrenya yang Fantasi, Lhyn jadi bingung bikin summarynya dan bingung ngasih judulnya.

Selamat menikmati aja deh...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Lhyn cuma pinjem karakternya untuk cerita **New Year Night** by Lhyn Hatake

.

.

Terinspirasi dari Hello Stranger film Thailand (kalo g salah) yang manis banget, ada yang udah nonton juga?

Gara-gara genrenya yang Fantasi, Lhyn jadi bingung bikin summarynya dan bingung ngasih judulnya.

Selamat menikmati aja deh...

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Lhyn cuma pinjem karakternya untuk cerita **New Year Night** by Lhyn Hatake

.

.

Sekarang yang bisa di lakukan pemuda berkuncir nanas itu hanya merutuk dan meruntuk! Bagaimana bisa dia menyetujui ajakan dua _Teme-Dobe_ itu untuk berlibur tahun baru di villa musim dingin milik Namikaze ini. Awalnya otak jeniusnya mengira akan adanya suatu suasana yang nyaman dan tenang untuk tidur sepanjang liburan, dan sialnya dia lupa bahwa... di mana ada Namikaze Naruto maka di sana tidak akan ada ketenangan!

Cih! Sial!

Bukannya bisa tidur bergelung selimut di tengah cuaca sedingin ini, dia malah harus mengikuti acara entah apa yang dicetuskan oleh otak _brilliant_ seorang Naruto. Orang bodoh mana yang mau mengadakan _barbeque_ di tengah hujan salju begini?

Pemuda berambut nanas itu melangkah turun, kebagian bawah bukit yang berbatasan dengan hutan pinus di dekat villa. Saat itu hari sudah malam, dan salju turun perlahan namun tampaknya tak sedikit pun hal itu menggoyahkan keinginannya untuk mencari tempat damai di sekitar bukit tempat villa musim dingin milik Namikaze berada.

Dia berhenti begitu tiba di perbatasan padang rumput yang saat itu tertutup salju dengan hutan pinus yang juga tertutup salju hingga tampak seperti deretan payung putih besar. Pemuda itu memandang daerah sekitar, meskipun itu hutan tapi tampaknya di daerah itu cukup aman. Lagi pula dia yakin bahwa binatang-binatang akan lebih memilih tinggal di sarangnya di tengah musim dingin seperti ini dari pada harus berkeliaran mencari makan. Ck. Binatang bahkan lebih beruntung dari pada Shikamaru yang harus mencari tempat damai demi bisa berhibernasi.

Setelah memperhatikan daerah sekitar, pemuda itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya bersandar di batang sebuah pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak ada kesulitan berarti baginya untuk segera terlelap.

.

.

'_Siuuuu... ctar... ctar... tar... tar...'_

'_Siuuuu... Duar... siuuuuu... siuuuu...'_

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan ada sumber cahaya yang berkelap-kelip menyapa kelopaknya. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya dan mendapati kembang api sebagai sumber cahaya kelap-kelip itu. Pemuda itu diam sesaat, menikmati sajian indah di atas langit di depan matanya, ditambah dengan suasana kota yang tampak ramai dengan kerlipan-kerlipan lampu warna-war... tunggu... kota?

Mata onyx pemuda Nara itu membulat, dia kembali mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga mengucek matanya, tapi tetap saja pemandangan itu tidak berubah!

Sial! Di mana dia sekarang? Apa sekarang dia mengidap _sleepwalking_?

Kebingungan! Pemuda itu yakin seratus persen dia tertidur di bawah pohon pinus di tepi hutan di bukit Namikaze. Bukan di sebuah padang bunga luas yang bahkan tanpa salju sama sekali. Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ini mimpi..

'_Plak_!'

"AWW!" Shikamaru menjerit karena mendapat tamparan keras dari tangannya sendiri.

INI. BUKAN. MIMPI!

Lalu... apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi pada bukitnya?

'_Brugh!_'

Seseorang menghantam pundak Shikamaru dari belakang hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah berumput.

"Uhhh... maaf... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara seorang gadis, Shikamaru bangkit dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang kotor. Dan Shikamaru pun memandang sebuah aquamarine yang... membuatnya membeku..."Indah... seperti langit musim semi."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Eh? O-oh tidak... tidak... aku tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum paksa.

"Oh... ya sudah kalau begitu..." ujar gadis itu dia pun berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauhi Shikamaru.

Pemuda nanas itu masih diam di sana, kali ini onyxnya memandang penuh-penuh pada helaian pirang yang bergerak pelan menutupi kepala gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja bergolak di dadanya. Seperti sebuah sihir hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengelak dari pesona aquamarine yang menenggelamkannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bersantai-santai saja?"

Shikamaru mengerjap, gadis bermata indah itu baru saja berbalik dan memandangnya lagi. Namun sihir yang lain ikut datang, kali ini datang dari wajah cantik itu bersama gerakan langkah si gadis yang perlahan mendekat. Guratan manis dan indah, bibir tipis pink yang mempesona dan raut wajah yang membuat wajah itu terlihat seperti permen kapas yang begitu menggoda untuk di sentuh dan di nikmati rasa manisnya.

"Ayo cepat kau tidak mau melewatkan pertunjukan utamanya, kan?" seru gadis itu dan gadis itu pun menarik tangan Shikamaru dan membawa pemuda itu ikut berlari bersamanya.

Shikamaru mengerjap. Dia semakin bingung. Kali ini bukan hanya bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya tapi juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar kuat dengan rasa hangat yang menyentak-nyentak dadanya. Seperti ada tekanan lembut yang membuat dadanya terasa ingin meledak. Seperti seseorang yang sedang... jatuh cinta?

"Ck, merepotkan," gumam pemuda itu pelan, sementara itu dia membiarkan saja tangannya ditarik oleh gadis ini. Ada rasa senang yang membuat perasaannya begitu ringan. "Hei, Nona Merepotkan, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru, setelah rasanya dia bisa mengatasi perasaan asing yang mendadak menyapa dirinya.

"Pusat kota, memangnya ke mana lagi?" jawab gadis itu cepat. "Tunggu! Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanya gadis itu sembari memelankan langkah kakinya.

"Nona Merepotkan, karena kau memang merepotkan."

"Tsk! Terserah kau saja, yang penting sekarang kita cepat ke pusat kota! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan acara kembang apinya hanya gara-gara bertemu dengan orang pemalas sepertimu yang justu tiduran di saat perayaan tahun baru diadakan," ujar gadis itu cepat sembari kembali berlari dengan membawa Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya tiba di tepi sebuah danau yang tak begitu besar yang merupakan sumber dari kembang api-kembang api yang tengah menghiasi langit sekarang.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya, tempat itu penuh dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang semuanya sedang menikmati kembang api tahun baru. Lampu-lampu di sekitar tempat itu juga di padamkan hingga membuat efek ledakan itu lebih terlihat.

"Indah, kan? Kau beruntung aku menarikmu ke sini, Tuan Pemalas."

Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar panggilan gadis itu untuknya. Ternyata gadis itu benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan, dia bahkan telah memberi balasan untuk Shikamaru yang memanggilnya dengan 'Nona Merepotkan'.

Shikamaru tertegun saat merasakan lingkar jemari gadis itu di pergelangan tangannya menghilang. Dia memandang wajah gadis itu, gadis yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan aquamarine yang berbinar menikmati atraksi percikan-percikan api warna-warni di langit. Seperti ada yang hilang, jauh di dalam dirinya ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memang sepantasnya mengenggam tangannya. Bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menikmati pertunjukan kembang apinya Tuan Pemalas?"

Shikamaru mendengus dan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah itu. "Ya.. lumayan."

"Kalau begitu... ayo kita nikmati pestanya." Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis. "Hei..." panggil gadis itu lagi, jarak keduanya telah cukup jauh sekarang, "apa aku harus menarik-narik tanganmu lagi?"

Pemuda nanas itu mendengus baru kemudian berjalan menyusul si gadis pirang itu. Kali ini gadis itu membawanya ke sebuah meja panjang yang di penuhi makanan dan minuman. Shikamaru mengerjap. Ada begitu banyak makanan di sana dengan puluhan jenis yang berbeda mulai dari yang pemuda itu ketahui sampai jenis-jenis asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya dia tanyakan setidaknya semenit setelah dia bertemu gadis itu. Bahkan sekarang saat si gadis tengah memindahkan beberapa potong kue kedalam piringnya sendiri dan piring (yang dijejalkan paksa) ditangan Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"Tempat apa ini? Aku yakin saat menuju ke villa aku tak melihat ada desa kecil di dekat bukit," tanyanya dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke mana-mana seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia asing dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di situ.

Aquamarine gadis itu membulat sementara sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja memekik tadi. Kali ini giliran gadis itu yang tampak bingung bahkah wajahnya juga terlihat kaget. "O-oh Tuhan jangan-jangan kau..." secara misterius gadis itu kembali menutup mulutnya. Dan kembali tanpa peringatan dia menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru dan membawa keduanya kembali berlari, menjauhi kerumunan kali ini.

Keduanya berlari, melalui rute yang sama dengan rute sebelumnya hanya saja kali ini dari arah yang terbalik, Shikamaru yakin itu. Pemuda nanas itu kembali memandang gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang yang tergerai lurus dengan mengenakan sebuah terusan putih tanpa lengan dan berkerah tinggi dengan panjang hampir selututnya.

Kali ini Shikamaru mencoba mengamati gadis itu lebih jauh karena sejauh keberadaannya di sini dia baru mengamati aquamarine dan wajah si gadis. Dia bahkan sampai mengabaikan bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya yang hanya terbuat dari kayu atau beberapa sosok yang memiliki sayap berkeliaran disekitarnya. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan si gadis, si gadis berambut pirang yang berhasil membuatnya berdebar di pertemuan pertama.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, pergerakan yang juga di ikuti oleh pemuda di belakangnya. Shikamaru mengingat tempat itu sebagai tempat di mana ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka kembali ketempat semula, tempat di mana gadis itu menabrak bahunya sebelum membawanya melihat kembang api.

Keduanya saling mengambil napas... Shikamaru mengamati, bagaimana gadis itu berusaha menyetabilkan napasnya tapi... sedetik kemudian dia membeku saat kedua telapak tangan gadis itu telah menyentuh pipinya.

Aquamarine itu mengamatinya lekat-lekat, membuat dadanya bergemuruh luar biasa. "Apa kau manusia?"

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau manusia?"

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu? Tentu saja dia manusia, memangnya dia terlihat seperti hantu?

"Ah, kau pasti tidak sengaja masuk kedalam sini..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah... kau pasti bingung... Ini duniaku dunia yang berada di balik duniamu... dunia para Peri," dengan tanpa beban gadis pirang itu menyingkap helai pirangnya kebelakang telinga hingga menampilkan telinganya yang meruncing keatas... telinga para Peri.

"Peri?"

"Ya."

"Aku di dunia Peri?" membeo.

"Ya."

"Ka-kau seorang Peri?"

"Ya."

"La-lalu bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sini... jangan-jangan..." Pemuda nanas itu merasakan tekanan darahnya turun drastis hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. "O-oh Tuhan a-aku belum mati, kan?"

"Hihi..." gadis berhelai pirang itu terkikik, "kau tenang saja, kau belum mati kok.. dan kau bukan manusia pertama yang datang ke sini. Di setiap malam pergantian tahun, batas antara dunia kita menipis, itu membuat pintu-pintu penghubung terbuka tanpa bisa di cegah..." terang gadis itu ringan dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya gemulai.

"Jadi aku masuk..."

"Ya... kau masuk ke sini.. memangnya sedang apa kau tadi sampai tidak sadar memasuki wilayah asing?" tanya si gadis pirang dengan kerling jahil dari aquamarinnya.

"Tidur."

"Oh Tuhan... kau benar-benar pemalas, Tuan Pemalas," gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Shikamaru, membuat pipi itu kini dihiasi warna merah tipis.

"Dan kau merepotkan, Nona Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru dengan membuang mukanya. Dia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia yakin pipinya tengah merona sekarang. Sial!

"AH! Tunggu! Kalau kau masuk dari pintu di sebelah sini itu berarti kau... jangan-jangan villa yang kau maksud tadi villa milik Namikaze ya? Jangan-jangan kau... kau putra dari Kushina ya?" seru gadis pirang itu, dia tampak senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku memang kenal keluarga Namikaze, tapi sayang sekali aku bukan anak mereka. Kau mengenal mereka?" si Nara muda itu mengernyitkan alisnya, heran juga mendengar si Peri pirang ini mengenal keluarga Namikaze.

"Haha.. tentu saja... salah satu dari sepuluh pintu penghubung berada didekat villa keluarga itu, kau tahu... dulu setiap malam tahun baru Kushina akan selalu meletakkan keranjang-keranjang kue, permen dan susu di dekat pintu, itu membuat dia dikenal banyak Peri di sini."

"Kushina-basan melakukan itu?"

"Iya... kau tahu legenda Peri yang mengatakan Peri akan membantu mengabulkan permohonanmu kalau kau membuat si Peri senang, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, sebenarnya dia tak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu tapi... bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia tak percaya dengan hal itu kalau saat ini saja dia tengah berada diantara para Peri? Dia memandang Peri cantik di depannya ini, helai pirangnya tampak berkilauan dan aquamarinenya bersinar cerah, membuat dadanya makin bergemuruh saja.

"Kushina selalu datang untuk meminta kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan bagi anaknya, hal itu membuat dia menjadi idola diantara para Peri wanita."

'_Pantas saja Naruto selalu bahagia dan selalu beruntung,'_ gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kuajak jalan-jalan di duniaku," gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu meminta persetujuan, bukan asal mencomot tangan orang seperti sebelumnya.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis semerepotkan ini? membuatnya tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan, setiap ajakan, setiap interaksi dan setiap detik yang berarti di antara mereka. Pemuda jenius itu tahu, dunia mereka berbeda, akan datang waktunya dia harus kembali kedunianya dan berpisah dengan gadis itu. Entah semenit lagi, entah sejam lagi, sehari atau setahun... entah bagaimana dia merasa bahwa saat itu pasti akan menjadi saat yang berat.

"KYUUBIIII!"

Shikamaru tersentak saat teriakan itu mengiang di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu berlari, membuatnya harus ikut berlari, tapi tak lama karena setelah beberapa meter mereka lewati gadis itu berhenti dan segera berjongkok. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau ke mana saja... aku mencarimu tahu."

Shikamaru mengernyit memandang lawan bicara gadis itu, seekor rubah seukuran anak kucing kecil berwarna _orange_ kemerahan dengan.. tujuh...dela- sembilan ekor yang bergerak-gerak lembut di belakangnya.

Rubah itu menatap Ino begitu tajam dengan mata berpupil vertikalnya. Kemudian mengendus-ngendus sebelum meloncat tangan gadis pirang itu dan merambat hingga ke pundaknya lalu menggelung di sana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran dengan rubah aneh dengan sembilan ekor itu.

Ino bangkit dan kembali berjalan masih dengan tangan yang menggandeng pemuda nanas itu. "Ini Kyuubi, dia juga berasal dari dunia yang sama denganmu lho... cantik kan... ups! Maaf kyuu... maksudku kau tampan," gadis pirang itu mengerling rubah kecil di pundaknya, rubah itu tampak mengeram pelan tadi, "dia selalu tidak suka kalau aku menyebutnya cantik," jelas gadis pirang itu pada Shikamaru.

"Berasal dari duniaku?"

"Kushina yang memberikannya padaku satu dekade lalu di kunjungan terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal, dia memintaku untuk menjaganya sampai Kyuubi bisa menjaga putranya."

Shikamaru terdiam, di pandangnya wajah sendu itu sesaat. Ada rasa tak nyaman melihat hal itu seakan raut sedih itu adalah raut yang dilihatnya saat dia bercermin.

"Hei, ayo kita ke sana," gadis itu tersenyum dan menunjuk suatu arah di mana beberapa kedai yang tampak menyala terang berjejer dengan rapi.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, sepertinya gadis pirang itu bisa mengatasi wajah sendunya dengan mudah hingga kini senyum tipis kembali tercetak di bibir itu. Shikamaru sungguh tak mengerti kenapa emosi gadis itu bisa begitu kuat mempengaruhi emosinya. Hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran hingga akhirnya dia menanyakan apakah para Peri bisa mempengaruhi emosi dan pemuda itu tergugu saat si gadis menjawab tidak.

Gadis pirang itu membawanya memutari kota itu, kota yang ternyata cukup kecil namun sangat bersih melebihi Tokyo. Pemberhentian pertama mereka adalah sebuah taman, taman penuh bunga bermekaran yang menguarkan aroma wangi. Shikamaru tak terlalu tertarik pada awalnya, tapi entah mengapa melihat gadis pirang itu begitu bahagia berada diantara bunga membuatnya merasa dia juga perlu menyukai bunga.

Selanjutnya gadis pirang itu membawanya menuju sebuah bangunan besar berpagar rendah dan keduanya berdiri berdampingan di depan pagar. Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya saat dia mengamati ekspresi si gadis pirang yang tampak khusu menatap bangunan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berdoa."

"Ini Kuil? Gereja? Atau-"

"Pemakaman."

"Aa."

"Kedua orang tuaku diistirahatkan di sini," ujar gadis itu dengan raut sendu yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru kembali tertegun. "Apa kau selalu berdoa setiap melewati tempat ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali menatap bangunan besar itu dengan lebih khusu dari sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai berdoa, keduanya tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Si Pirang berkata bahwa dia suka berlama-lama ditempat itu. Jadilah Shikamaru mengikuti si gadis duduk dibawah pagar dan menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

Shikamaru tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan suasana saat ini. dadanya terasa tenteram hanya dengan merasakan kehangatan gadis di sampingnya. Bibirnya tak bisa diam untuk tidak melengkung setiap kali onyxnya melihat ekspresi tenang wajah cantik di sampingnya. Dan dia yakin, ada rasa ingin memiliki setiap kali dia mendengar napas teratur gadis itu.

"Apa semua manusia sepertimu?" tanya gadis itu sembari meletakkan Kyuubi di tanah, rubah itu segera berlari menjauh dan hilang di balik rerumputan yang meninggi.

"Apa?" Oh! Entah berapa kali kata yang menggambarkan ketidak-cerdasan itu keluar dari bibirnya malam ini.

"Apa semua manusia itu sepertimu? Dengan wajah malas dan tak bergairah?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" sungut Shikamaru, "tentu saja tidak, manusia itu berbeda-beda."

"Jadi hanya kau yang malas, Tuan Pemalas?"

"Cih. Sebaiknya kau diam saja," cemooh pemuda itu. "Hei.. kalau pintu itu hanya terbuka setiap malam pergantian tahun—"

"Kau tenang saja, pintu itu baru akan tertutup saat matahari terbit."

"Kalau begitu, kapan matahari akan terbit?" tanya Shikamaru, pemuda itu menengadah menatap langit yang mulai bersinar kebiruan, dan sejujurnya dia bertanya bukan karena dia ingin segera pulang melainkan... dia takut waktu akan cepat berlalu. Sial.

"Oh, _KAMI_! Pintunya terbuka limabelas menit lagi!" Ino memekik pelan sembari menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya.

"APA!" Shikamaru melotot.

Namun tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, si Pirang segera saja menyambar lengan Shikamaru dan membawa keduanya berlari, lagi.

Kali ini keduanya berlari menyusuri jalanan berumput dengan beberapa rumah kecil berhalaman luas yang tampak sepi. Gadis pirang itu terus membawa Shikamaru berlari. Kali ini pemuda itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis pirang yang berlari di depannya.

Kenapa waktu terasa begitu singkat?

Rasa takut itu mengendap perlahan. Menatap rambut pirang yang bergerak lembut seirama dengan langkah si gadis, Shikamaru merasakan ada rasa berat untuk meninggalkannya.

Dia tak ingin berpisah.

Langkah si gadis berhenti, dengan begitu berhenti pula langkah Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu menatap sekeliling, sebuah tempat yang beberapa saat lalu juga menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Tempat di mana dia pertama kali menyadari keanehan ini.

Gadis itu berdiri memandangnya dengan napas terengah. Ada sesuatu di mata aqua itu yang membuat Shikamaru semakin yakin bahwa dia tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu masih mengenggam tangannya, bahkan semakin erat, membuat Shikamaru juga berkeinginan untuk mengenggam tangan itu.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya si Pirang.

Shikamaru tersentak, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan 'Ya'. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Si Pirang tersenyum tipis, kemudian menautkan lagi satu tangan mereka yang tersisa dan mengenggam keduanya erat. "Tahun depan kalau kau ke sini lagi, kurasa."

Shikamaru diam... keduanya diam cukup lama. Saling menatap menyelami sepasang iris di hadapan masing-masing. Ada rasa yang begitu mendesak di dada Shikamaru untuk segera merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, tapi... itu terlalu melankolis. Pikirnya.

"Kau bilang kalau aku membuat seorang Peri bahagia dia bisa membantu mengabulkan permohonanku kan?" Shikamaru bertanya pelan, ada sedikit harapan dalam dadanya. Meski pesimis karena dia rasa itu percuma.

"Yap," kepala pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Kalau aku membuatmu senang, apa kau akan membantu mengabulkan permohonanku?"

Ino diam, aquanya memandang onyx dengan tatapan meneliti, lalu mengangguk.

Shikamaru melepaskan tautan kedua tangan mereka dan bergerak menyentuh telinganya sendiri, tepatnya menyentuh dan melepas sepasang anting perak di telinganya.

"Ini adalah benda warisan turun temurun milik kelurgaku, aku ingin memberikannya padamu agar kau senang, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau membantu mengabulkan permohonanku."

Pemuda itu menatap aqua di depannya dengan penuh harap, tangan kekarnya bergerak ketelinga si Pirang dan melepas sepasang anting bunga matahari dan menggantinya dengan anting perak miliknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendapati pipi si Pirang yang merona merah. Dengan jahil di kecupnya pipi itu dengan cepat, hingga rona itu semakin terlihat.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam dan gadis Pirang itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih," ujarnya lembut, "sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dan ucapkan keinginanmu dalam hati... ingat... dengan hati..."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Gadis pirang itu diam menatap Shikamaru dengan aquanya yang melembut, perlahan dengan diselimuti cahaya pagi yang menerpa lembut, gadis pirang itu berjingkat dan menyapukan bibir tipisnya di bibir Shikamaru.

.

.

Deg!

Jantung Shikamaru berpacu saat dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan hangat, mengecup pelan bibirnya, membuat dadanya bergetar aneh dan menimbulkan suatu rasa yang seakan tak tertahankan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan kecupan itu terlepas, dia pun membuka matanya dan...

-Shikamaru menatap sekelilingnya,

...mendapati dirinya berada di hutan pinus di bawah bukit keluarga Namikaze. Jantungnya masih berdebar dan getaran di dadanya masih terasa begitu kuat. Shikamaru mengerjap dan menyentuh dadanya, lalu kembali memandang sekeliling. Hutan pinus berlapis salju tipis dan matahari yang bersinar redup di ufuk membuatnya kembali berpikir apakah tadi itu mimpi... dengan cepat dia meraba telinganya...

Tidak ada antingnya di sana.

Dia pun tersenyum.

.

.

Delapan Januari

Siang itu salju turun dengan tipis, menambah tebal tumpukan-tumpukan salju yang menghiasi tepian jalan atau atap-atap bangunan. Pohon-pohon pun bermetamorfosis menjadi berwarna putih di setiap bagiannya.

Pemuda nanas itu duduk di sana, di salah satu kursi sebuah kafe kecil di tepi jalan dengan malas. Berulang kali tangan kekarnya merapatkan mantel yang telah rapat sambil menguap lebar. Shikamaru harus merelakan waktu tidurnya yang berharga saat memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya sejam yang lalu.

Sejujurnya dia masih menyesali keputusannya membuka pintu dan membiarkan sahabat berambut duriannya itu menarik dirinya ke sini. Gezz... dia hanya ingin tidur! Apa itu permintaan yang sulit?

"Kenapa Sakura-chan belum datang juga ya?" tanya pemuda berambut durian itu, Namikaze muda itu kembali melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memilih menyandarkan kepala ke jendela yang buram karena embun dan memejamkan matanya.

Entah kenapa setiap kali dia melihat sosok Naruto maka kenangan akan 'Nona Merepotkan' akan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kalau di lihat dari ciri-ciri mereka, keduanya terlihat mirip. Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan tingkah yang sering kali merepotkannya.

Shikamaru merindukannya.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang disesali pemuda Nanas itu sekembalinya dia ke dunianya. Salah satunya adalah dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama gadis itu, gadis yang membuatnya merasa begitu tenang walau hanya sekedar duduk di sampingnya. Gadis yang membuatnya nyaman meski dengan tingkah merepotkannya, gadis yang... telah mengambil hatinya.

"Maaf kami terlambat, Aku harus menjemput Ino dulu di bandara," suara Sakura terdengar begitu dekat, meski begitu Shikamaru sama sekali tak berniat membuka matanya hingga...

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Tuan Pemalas."

Shikamaru membelalak, onyx yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar itu langsung meneliti sosok gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengerjapkan aquanya pelan. Shikamaru tergugu menatap sosok itu... kemudian dengan cepat di liriknya sepasang anting perak yang terpasang manis di telinga gadis itu, Shikamaru pun tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura, menuding Shikamaru dan gadis pirang itu bergantian.

"Belum/Ya" Jawab Shikamaru dan si Pirang berbarengan.

"Kami belum saling mengenal nama di pertemuan pertama, benarkan Nona Merepotkan?" kata Shika.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu, Shikamaru Nara?" kata Ino, dan keduanya pun tersenyum tipis.

"ARGH! APA INI!" senyum keduanya langsung lenyap begitu mendengar geraman dari Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dengan sesuatu yang kini bergelung nyaman di pundaknya.

Ino terkikik pelan. "Itu Kyuubi, sepertinya dia menyukaimu," gumam gadis itu, kemudian di pandangnya pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan penuh arti, hingga si pemuda pun mendecak dan menggumamkan kata favoritnya namun tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

.

"_Sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dan ucapkan keinginanmu dalam hati... ingat... dengan hati..."_

_Shikamaru mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya perlahan._

"_**Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."**_

Fin

Gyaahaaa fic aneh dengan judul yang aneh dan cerita yang aneh! Hahaha... Lhyn ga bakat bikin Fantasi, maaf kalo famtasinya berkesan 'Maksa' banget!.

Okhe... dengan publisnya fic ini Lhyn mau nggucapin

Happy New Year semuanya...

Dan jangan sampe ga gabung di Purple Haze ya... ini alamatnya... www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

Ehem... boleh minta tolong? Yang udah baca, dan terlintas sebuah judul yang lebih pantes buat fic ini tolong kesih tau Lhyn ya... Lhyn beneran asal ngasih judulnya... mohon di bantu ya... bim salabim jadi apa plok plok plok... #di bakar.

Makasih udah baca... akhir kata...

Mind to Rifyu?


End file.
